


Beautiful Monster

by SilenceInSanguine



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cousin Incest, Fëanorian Week 2018, Half-Cousin Incest, M/M, Slight Russingon, nothing saucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceInSanguine/pseuds/SilenceInSanguine
Summary: For @feanorianweek 2018. Day 1, Maedhros.It’s Maedhros.And because I have a RP blog with Mae as a muse, it’s gonna be my “dragon-elf” Maedhros.Prompt is a mix of beauty and kingship.Bonus Fingon bc some soft Russingon.





	Beautiful Monster

It had been a long and tough road for Maedhros after he was rescued. 

A lost arm, a new, monstrous form… He hated it, hated how even his own brothers looked at him with caution, averting their gaze whenever he looked over. 

His famed “beauty” had been stolen from him.

Streaks of silver ran through crimson locks and Maedhros stared at himself in the mirror of the fortress. He had never cared for looks before, but all he could see in the mirror was a monster, a creature that was no longer even an elf…

Maedhros jumped as another reflection joined his, but the voice that came after relaxed him. He released a loud sigh, glancing to his half-cousin.

“You’ve got to stop sneaking up on me,” He murmured, shaking his head.

Fingon looked apologetic for a moment, before he grinned at the other. He brushed strands of hair from Maedhros’ face, frowning as Maedhros winced.

“Ah, sorry,” Fingon murmured, letting his hand fall to the side. “Your hair was out of place. You need to look presentable, they are awaiting their King.”

Maedhros shook his head, grimacing. “I am not their King… I am going to pass the crown on.”

“What? But, you are the rightful heir…”

“I will hand the crown to your father. My Uncle is a better fit for a King than I could be…”

Fingon bit his lip, trying to think of words to say.

“I won’t change my mind,” Maedhros filled in the silence.

“What of your brothers…?”

“They will be angered, sure. But none of them are ready to be King, I know that much…” Maedhros shrugged. “And our Oath… it doesn’t seem like a good idea for us to be rulers like that…”

Fingon sighed softly, reaching to take Maedhros’ hand. He had seen it all, Maedhros’ recovery and his return to health, though Fingon knew that Maedhros wasn’t the same.

“You know… you’re not ruined, right? You are strong, you’ve fought for survival and came out the victor,” Fingon stated softly, slowly embracing Maedhros.

Maedhros allowed himself to lean into Fingon’s embrace, releasing a soft hum. “You keep telling me that,” He stated. “I cannot yet bring myself to agree.”

“I know,” Fingon closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Maedhros’ form. “But I will just have to keep telling you until you believe me.”

A gruff chuckle left Maedhros. “You were always so persistent.”


End file.
